


淤泥

by akira89



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, 来个人带明智去看心理医生吧, 路人/明智提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 雨宫莲/明智吾郎，路人/明智提及中了魅惑咒的明智做出了奇怪的举动十分无奈的雨宫“我知道，我知道，但是现在看来，能拯救你的方法，就只有这一个。”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 5





	淤泥

在阴影被击败后，魅惑效果就会消失：雨宫莲的经验是这么告诉他的。

那这又是怎么回事？他蹲守在明智吾郎身旁，不知所措。即使给了名侦探消除异常状态的药物，对方还是没有任何康复的迹象，依旧双眼涣散，四肢无力。

两个人独自去记忆宫殿是个非常，非常，非常坏的主意。没有死灵之书的帮助，雨宫没法得知更多关于阴影的信息，自然也就无法预测到阴影施加魅惑的可能性。他感到头疼；也许他对于目前自己的能力有些过于自信了。

雨宫抓住明智的手臂，想要把他从地上拉起，好早点离开这个地方。

“嗯......爸爸......”明智突然发出暧昧的呻吟，把雨宫的双手移到自己胸前“吾郎最喜欢爸爸了♡来，快摸摸我的奶子♡ “他挺胸，在怪盗的皮手套上摩擦着乳头。除了明智柔软的身躯，雨宫还在掌心感受到了‘别的东西’的存在。出于好奇心，他用手指轻轻碰了碰明智胸前的异物。

明智的身体突然绷紧。

我在做什么啊，雨宫想，赶紧把手移开。

“礼物，我一直都带着哦，爸爸想看看吗......“明智说，开始解开怪盗服的纽扣。

“不用了。”雨宫朝后退去，头疼的感觉愈发强烈了起来。

“嘿嘿，不要害羞嘛。”明智露出了雨宫没有见到过的表情：纯洁，又充满着挑逗意味，像是诱惑僧侣的魅魔，一个笑容就能把人拉进地狱。对这个说不，雨宫莲的理智告诉他。别让他领着你走进黑暗。

明智赤裸的身体和他还隔着三粒纽扣。

三。

_对这个说不。_

二。

_对这个说不。_

雨宫闭上双眼，让命运决定一切。

呻吟声停止了。

“喂，雨宫。”有人戳他的肩膀“你怎么了？”

雨宫反问：“......明智？”

“为什么闭着眼睛？”

“你刚刚中了魅惑咒，然后就开始脱衣服......我从来没有遇到过这种情况。”

从黑暗中传来明智爽朗的笑声“所以你就把眼睛闭上了。天，只不过是男人的裸体，在澡堂里天天都能见到，没必要这么害羞。”

看到那种景象如果没有反应就怪了，雨宫腹诽。

发生一次是意外，发生两次是......看着倒在地上的人，雨宫再次感受到从太阳穴传来的阵阵痛感。他带了双倍的药物。他在走之前询问过双叶宫殿中阴影的特点。他让明智穿上了增加闪避能力的护具。

所以为什么同样的事情还是发生了第二次？

明智跪坐在地，身体前后摇晃着，满脸期待地看向雨宫。“想要奖励♡想要爸爸的——”

“明智。”

“嗯？”

“我不想要。”

明智歪头，用撒娇的语气说：“真的？可是爸爸勃起了呢。”

“那只是裤子的褶皱。喂，别再往我身上蹭了。”他轻轻地推开依附在自己小腿上的明智，像是推走一只过于热情的流浪猫。

但这并没有起什么作用；中了魅惑咒的明智根本感受不到雨宫的不适，继续着他直白的勾引。“明明之前还过说要‘宠爱宠爱’我......啊！”明智将手伸向裤子，说：“是想看吾郎自慰吗♡？”

魅惑咒会让人陷入热恋状态，对施咒者表现出激烈的‘爱意’，也可以说是逼着中咒的人‘表演’出来自己潜意识中热恋的样子。也就是说，明智现在的状态是他认知中，自己堕入爱河时的表现。雨宫皱眉，感受到白头发正在从头上冒出。他没预测到明智的‘爱意’竟然会如此的色情；是谁给明智灌输了这些想法的，他想，从口袋里掏出手机，想要看看最近的出口在哪里。

“是手机诶。”明智说，单纯的语气和他手正在干的事情形成了强烈的对比。

雨宫紧紧盯着液晶屏幕，答：“我们得回到正常世界，看看魅惑咒的效果会不会结束......听话。”

“可是，我现在在自慰啊。”

你不用说我也知道。“快点结束。”

“用手机给我录像，好不好？这样爸爸随时随地都可以看到淫荡的我了♡”明智撒娇道。

“在殿堂里录下来的视频应该带不回现实世界吧。”

明智噘嘴，一副‘你不听我的，我就不走’的样子。

_别跟着他一起走进黑暗。_

这只是为了早点把他带出这里，雨宫想，按下录像键。

那个色情的视频并没有因为他们回到现实而消失。

直觉和经验都告诉雨宫，前几天在宫殿里看到的，并不是人们在魅惑咒下应该拥有的反应。就这么放着不管明智的事情，好像有点不负责。疲惫感席卷了雨宫的身体；他摘下眼镜，趴倒在伦布朗的吧台上，发出一声叹息。

对于明智的异常，雨宫真的无从下手。

_铃铃，铃铃铃——_

雨宫从高脚凳上跳起来，赶紧去查看自己的手机。

没有来电显示。

_铃铃，铃铃铃——_

他仔细倾听，往铃声传来的方向走去，最后被带到在店铺里侧的餐桌附近。应该是卡在沙发座的缝隙当中。雨宫凭着感觉摸索着，终于触碰到了某个物体的一角。他小心翼翼地把它从缝隙中取出：是明智的手机，可能是上次来这里时不小心落下的。

什么时候找个时间去把手机还给明智吧；雨宫的‘待做清单’上，又多出了一条新的任务。

他叹气。

给明智打电话的人挂断了，给明智发送了几条短信。

雨宫条件反射地看向亮起的屏幕：

_别忘了_

_明天19:00_ _，水晶宾馆，无套_

_老价钱_

“水晶宾馆......”他好像在哪里看到过这个名字。还有这个‘无套’，和‘老价钱’ ......是自己的思想过于肮脏吗？雨宫的太阳穴开始隐隐作痛。可是，如果他的猜想是真的，那么这一切就说得通了。明智诡异的行为，都是因为‘它’吧。

尽管和明智相处了那么久，却还是没有接触到真正的明智，让两人之前一起度过的时光感觉有点像无用功。雨宫倒在沙发上，呆滞地盯着手机的屏幕。

“好久没有来过你的房间：架子上的装饰品好像变多了。”明智没有坐在雨宫为他清空的老旧沙发上，而是选择站在阁楼中央，四处打量着。雨宫没有接过话茬，而是拿出手机，打开那个按常理来说不应该‘存在’在现实中的视频，把智能机递给明智。

“我对色情电影不感兴趣。”当视频里的人开始喘息时，明智冰冷地说道，把手机还给雨宫。

“视频里面的人是你。”

“所以呢？”

“你中魅惑咒时有些不太正常。”

“没有人在中了魅惑咒以后会表现的特别正常吧。”

“宫殿里的不正常，总是和现实中的‘心病’所对应的。明智，我想说的是，我做了些调查，然后——”

“你打算用这个来威胁我？” 明智精致的假面开始逐渐出现裂痕。

“只是想要知道你私底下在做什么而已......别再糟蹋你自己了。”

“什么？”

“援交。是有人逼你做的吧。”

“为什么突然关心起我的课外活动来了？难道是......大名鼎鼎的怪盗团团长，全日本最喜爱的圣人，想要侵犯和他合作的侦探王子......那些八卦周刊会很开心的。” 明智说，把雨宫推到在床上，跨坐在对方的大腿根处，开始磨蹭起来。“你最后还是跟他们一样。”明智故意发出做作的呻吟“莲♡我的小穴好痒♡想吃大鸡巴......想吃莲的大鸡巴♡“

雨宫觉得眼前的人很陌生：这是明智的真面目，还是又一层伪装呢？他的耐心快要被层层叠叠的谎言给消磨殆尽。雨宫握住明智的腰侧，说：“停下，吾郎。”

“嗯，你在说什么～不是很享受吗？不要再装了♡“

把名侦探压在身下比雨宫想象中的要简单得多。

“都说了，给我停下。”雨宫说，手几乎要在明智的身体上留下淤青“糟蹋自己真的很好玩吗？”

明智玩味地看着他，答：“你勃起了。”

“你也是。”雨宫解开明智的西裤，把它连同里面的内裤一起拉到明智小腿处，说：“‘最后还是跟他们一样’吗......”他将两指插入明智的后穴，按压着柔软的内壁，感受到对方肌肉的收缩“看来你很喜欢‘他们’。”

“和你......有关系吗......嗯、哈......”明智脚趾卷起，全身开始颤抖。看来自己是按到了某个点，雨宫想，继续按摩着那块软肉。被他挑逗的名侦探咬住下唇，抑制着呻吟，双手紧紧地抓着雨宫的后背，指甲如同刻刀，让雨宫痛得皱起眉头。也许他不应该这么做，被刺痛所唤醒的理智告诉雨宫，但他的手指并没有停下动作。雨宫用空闲的手握住明智的阴茎，指甲有意无意的刮着它的铃口。

前液开始从明智勃起的阴茎里慢慢泄出，在他衬衫下摆上制造出一滩滩深色的痕迹。“哈、哈、这是强奸吗？阁楼垃圾。”明智问。

“你觉得是，就是吧。”雨宫莲又往明智的后穴插入一根手指，不紧不慢地搅动着 “我要是给你别的答案的话，你也不能理解吧。”

“你在说什——”明智被突如其来的快感所打断，脑子化成浆糊，小腹本能地朝上顶去。

雨宫加大握住明智阴茎的力度，用手指堵住铃口，做无辜状：“不好意思，你刚刚想说什么？我没听清。”

泪水从明智的脸颊上滚落；男孩发出了几声微弱的抽泣声。

雨宫弯下身去舔舐明智的眼泪。平淡无奇的咸味，不是人们会和电视上光鲜亮丽的侦探王子所联系在一起的味道，却让雨宫觉得安心。

“松、松手......给我松手！”命令从现在状态下的明智嘴里吐出，听起来有点像是在调情。雨宫没有理会他，继续吞噬着明智的泪水，如同在沙漠中发现水源的旅人。看到对方没有停下来的迹象，自己又被逼得无处可逃，明智只好继续朝着雨宫发射侮辱性的语句，刺耳的言语连同指甲一起陷进雨宫的肉里。

“都跟你说过：你是不会懂的。”雨宫抽出在明智后穴里搅动的手指“因为你只听得懂这个。”他松开明智的阴茎，朝着男孩柔软的腹部落下重拳。明智尖叫，射了出来，乳白色的精液喷洒的到处都是。雨宫用手指沾起精液，伸到明智的嘴中，玩弄着他的舌头。“援交，别做了。”他说。

舌头被雨宫夹住的明智，只能发出几个破碎的音节。

“我知道，我知道，但是现在看来，能拯救你的方法，就只有这一个。”雨宫抽出手指，用手背去扇明智的侧脸“而且，我也累了，虽然很不可思议，但我的确累了。我不想再陪你玩猫和老鼠的游戏了。”

“莲？”  
又是朝着腹部的一记重拳。

“是啊，我跟他们一样。因为你根本就不愿意给别人其他的选择。”雨宫说，冷漠地看着明智，故意用手掌在刚刚殴打过的地方施加压力“你赢了，我希望你对此而感到高兴。”

明智发出了困兽一般的哀嚎。


End file.
